creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Something You Only See through Other's Eyes
This was taken from Hayden name expunged's journal. It was found inside of his apartment, two weeks after his death. On a quiet afternoon, in a normally bustling city, the air, smelling of pollution and kerosene, I sat by my apartment window, peering out of it, questioning why I even bothered getting up in the mornings. On the verge of madness, medications coursing through my body, my world falling apart around me, I sat quietly, rocking my body back and forth, hugging my knees close to me. Am I seeing that? Is that real? A question I ask myself everyday. My mind raced as I shook my head, rubbing my eyes, in disbelief, I was unsure, if it was my hallucinations, or a creation from my disturbed mind. A dark figure, cloaked by a heavy trench coat, head topped with a dark fedora. The figure's face was not visible from my perspective. He was hunched over, his movement's unnatural, the muscles in his arms and legs twitching, as he inched closer to my apartment building. The world around him moved in slow motion. Dropping a parcel on the building's door step, he gave me a quick wave, the shadow of his fedora concealed a vast majority of his face, except for this one feature. His smile... I shuddered in fear. It disturbed me. It's hard for me to describe it, the memory haunts me to this day, but for the sake of my story to be told, I believe I must. His mouth mimicked decay, the corners sliced open, carved into a permanent smirk, exposing his rotten gums, his teeth carved into rotten shapes, protruding. I ran to my room, barricading myself. I clawed at my arms, as I feel the shadows of nightfall falling around me, draping me. My throat felt dry, as I wiped away frightful tears. I popped my head out of my bedroom, my eyes wandering around the dark halls, for any sign of that dreadful creature, I can't even consider a man, despite its upright shape. Filling a glass with cool water, I gulped it down quickly, a nagging feeling of a forgotten task, mixed with fear dwelled in the back of my mind. Glancing across the darkened room I couldn't help but notice a red blinking light. I switched the voice machine on, checking my messages. "Hey, Hayden? there's a package at my office, come pick it up. No one saw who left it, but it might be important." the mechanical voice of my landlord echoed from the machine. I switched it off, taking slow strides down the dilapidated apartment building. The wall showed wear, wallpaper peeling off the walls, molds penetrated the ceiling. It unnerved me, the way the lights flickered like that, from the faulty wiring. Chills ran down my spine, as I heard the scurrying of rats deep in the walls. I knocked twice, on my landlord's door labeled, "Employees only." But I heard no response, only the humming of static. My curiosity got the best of me, as I pushed the door open, Fear struck me right in the face as my eyes roaming over the silhouette of my landloard's figure, his back was visible, from behind his ratty old recliner. "Mr. Kelly? Are you alright? Can I pick up my package...?" I called, hoping to god, that he would respond. I looked on for what seemed to be about an eternity, a sudden surge of courage ran through my spine, as I pulled his recliner around... My mouth fell open, gasping, stifling a scream from escaping my throat. I was afraid. Whatever has done that to him, could still be roaming the halls. The poor sap, looked similar to one of the grotesque creations of my disturbed mind. His eyes were hollow, except for the dangling flesh of the destroyed muscles and nerves of his eyes sockets, the eyeballs itself, pulled forcefully from Mr. Kelly's skull. I couldn't help but wish to vomit, when I saw his mouth. It was similar to the apparition that I saw, waving at me, taunting me with its disturbance. His mouth, pulled from his cheeks, as mud and dirt was smeared on his gums, leaving them with a rotten image. His teeth, individually yanked out of his bleeding gums, with a new disturbing twist. They were placed into his cheek, yes I mean it. As in, chunks of flesh were carved out of his face, to allow space for the teeth, sloppy arranged into demented rows. I fell back, from shock holding onto the small sanity I had left. I couldn't believe it. I wondered if it was real. I shook quietly as the window let in a steam of cold air, allowing the dirty curtains to flutter carelessly. The static rang into my ears, his television still on. Despite my better judgement, I switched on the television, the static grew louder, but stopped abruptly. The television played a video of the surveillance tape from what appeared to be a week before. It showed a man, dressed in a dark coat, and a fedora, standing in front of an apartment... I jumped back, startled to see the apparition once again. But to my horror, the camera zoomed into the number, it showed 356. My apartment. I wiped away tears of fear from my eyes as the video continued. It showed a progression of videos of places that I've been to. Then as quickly as the video played, static played again, only to be replaced a video of Mr. Kelly's death. He sat, in his ratty recliner, just as his body sat now, only in the video he was limp, as if he was intoxicated with some drug. His hands were tied behind his back, and I see a dark figure looming in the background, the familiar coat and fedora looming once more. I left before the torture ensued, but not quickly enough that I caught a glimpse of the figure's sadistic grin. My feet pounded on the rotten carpet, I scolded myself, but I couldn't help it I looked back, over my shoulder, and saw the dreaded sight. He grinned at me, only now I saw his entire face. It was me. Only, a grotesque disturbing image of myself. His hat was removed, showing his filthy bald scalp, layered with scars, and scabs. His eyes were sewn shut, forming two curved lines of scars on his face. He grinned at me, his voice echoing with a deep monotone, "We are the same." I ran faster, my heart pounding with fear, adrenaline fueling my body. I slammed the door shut, piling on heavy articles in front of the door, barricading myself inside of my apartment. My mind screamed for me to end it, as I heard him calling my name over and over in a sing-songy voice. He laughed, as he stood in front of my door, I feel his presence threatening me. I ran to the bathroom, locking the door, as I felt heavy foot falls across my hall. There was only one more shred of hope for me... I dashed to my bedroom, right across from the bathroom, as I grabbed the rope from underneath my bed... ---- These are taken from the police report. Upon inspection of the property, we found a body of a young, Caucasian male, hanging from a beam of the victim's bedroom. We suspect that it was a suicide, due to mental illness, as we have found a nearly empty bottle of prescription medication, with two unconsumed tablets. Witness accounts state that the young man, Hayden, was seen roaming around the hallways, disoriented, and frightened. His landlord's body was also found, inside of the complex. The landlord's body was severely mutilated, and we believe that the victim has murdered the man, before committing suicide. We also examined his records, and his psychologist believed that he suffered from hallucinations, and we confirmed that the victim neglected to take his medication for the day. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Monsters Category:Diary/Journal